ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta(Geti186's Version)
Vegeta(Geti186’s Version) Goku’s renowned rival, and worthy of the title. Despite not being as unconventional as Goku, he still has one of the most vital aspects needed – Power. He spars with Goku often, and constantly suprises Goku with his straightforward tactics. His key ability is his overall speed and power.But he is not as powerful as Goku.but always want to surpass Goku but he never did Background In this timeline, he was affected by the sagas pretty much the same way, the only difference being the types of training equipment accessible. He aspires to defeat Goku, who often ties with him in battles. Appearance He currently wears Anti-Ki clothing coloured like his regular clothes, unlike Goku, who wears regular clothes and prefers sparring and Meditation. Personality He is tough, gruff and arrogant, though he is able to act like a father figure at times. The only person he spars with is Goku, whom he believes as one of the few people worth his time, like Tars, Geti Goku and, more recently, his companion from Planet Supreme named Nappitz. Natural Ability Vegeta specializes in Power and Speed, having created and adapted to extreme training programmes, also creating some of the most condensed moves ever known. Strength: goku is stronger than Vegeta but capable of strikng harder normally able to match Goku’s Dragon Fists technique. Speed: Like Goku, he has gone against extremely fast opponents, and multitudes of his own attacks in his training regiments. As a result, he has extreme agility and dexterity, even capable of laughing at the speed of faster opponents, similar to Gohan laughing at Omega Shenron’s speed and dodging it, while being able to observe and take note of far faster speeds. He is capable of boosting speeds for far longer durations than Goku due to his endurance training, and far exceeds Goku’s base speed. Durability: He has immense durability, tanking attacks which would normally hurt him with barely a scratch, due to pitting himself against his own powerful attacks just for training. This allows him to fight and hold back opponents far more powerful in general, and even surprise them. Power Level: Vegeta’s Power Level is immense, greater than Goku’s by comparison. His main flaw is his relatively less imaginative ways he uses his Ki. During the Universal Martial Arts Tournament, his power was 6 x 10^44, proportionately greater than Goku, though their battle resulted in a tie. Powers and Abilities Saiyan: Being a powerful Saiyan, his body is capable of withstanding the most extreme of environments and training regiments, and adapting to different forms of attack. He is also capable of recovering far more powerful than he was before after near-death situations. Immense Reserves: Unlike Goku, who is a Master of Ki, Vegeta instead has immense reserves of it, being able to last far longer than Goku in a straight up battle Master of Ki Condensation: He is capable of concentrating Ki/Anti-Ki to its maximal concentration, even exceeding the original inputted Ki in terms of Power. He is unique in the aspect that he can input far more Ki in all of his attacks and multiplying the Ki’s Power output. This was first seen from Vegeta’s Final Flash, who exceeded Cell’s Power. Currently, he can condense Ki at speeds far faster than Goku himself, though the generation of that Ki is a different story. Equalizing Power: Inputting half of his own Ki and sending it to the ambient air around him, he is able to disrupt the formation of Ki/Anti-Ki, similar to the machines in Hatchiyack’s movie, thus preventing the formation of potentially deadly attacks against himself, and basically making the enemy lose his capability to boost himself with Ki, nor generate extreme amounts of it, allowing Vegeta to dominate stronger opponents. This does not affect modification of the body’s biological aspects(Nacule) Master of Anti-Ki Condensation: Same as the Ki variation, except with Anti-Ki instead. Transformations Like Goku, he has mastered the Super Saiyan Transformations. Mastered Super Saiyan: 250x base Mastered Super Saiyan 2: 50x MSS, 12500x Base Mastered Super Saiyan 3(he learned this from Goku): 125x MSS2, 1,562,500x Base Mastered Super Saiyan 4: 2250x MSS3, 3,515,625,000x Base Golden Great Ape: 2500x Base Techniques Most of Vegeta’s Techniques revolve around his normal skillset, though some are mixed or enhanced several notches. All of his abilities are useable with Ki and Anti-Ki. Big Bang Attack: A highly concentrated ball of blue energy, it is one of his first named energy ball. Using this, he obliterated Android 19. When he pushes as much energy as he has into the attack, it begins to change its colour to red, with yellow arcs of electricity surrounding it. Final Flash: An illogically huge attack. Despite its immense size which would make people presume that it is weaker in concentration, it is, in fact, more concentrated, contradictorily. As the beam covers more distance, it expands to larger sizes, and increases in speed exponentially. Recently he has learnt how to fire it almost instantaneously, as he is maximizing his energy output, making it extremely dangerous point-blank. Galick Gun: His first signature energy wave. It is purple in colour, though not as concentrated as his more recent attacks. The ‘Super’ version of this attack corrects this. It is noticeably weaker in concentration, though useful when intercepting weaker blasts. Final Explosion: A last resort attack, and the most concentrated one as of yet. Forcibly expending all of his Ki, he forms it around him to form a country-sized blast. It is almost certain death for anyone with a moderately greater power level(an SS2 blast which was capable of nearly obliterating a SS3 level warrior). He does not use this skill. Final Impact: His 2nd most concentrated beam developed as of yet, with 3 fingers, he is capable of casually obliterating a large hole in Majin Buu. Its charge is near-instant, and it is his favourite attack to use against his opponents. The Power Multiplier of this attack is unknown, but during spars against Goku, it is capable of penetrating ALL of his attacks with ease. Final Shine Attack: An attack far more concentrated than the Final Flash. It is fired with one hand, and is capable of going toe-to-toe with Goku’s 10x Kamehameha. When both hands are used, it can overpower any attack from an opponent of equal level. Final Blasts: Ki Blasts with similar properties of the Final Flash, with speed, destructive AOE, and size increasing exponentially as the distance travelled increases. It is capable of stalemating, if not exceeding most blasts in power, and is very hard to avoid as it follows the target. He often uses it in extreme gravity training, it is yellow in colour. Final Shine Volley: He fires green blasts of concentrated Ki, adapted from his Final Shine attack. It can be considered far more powerful than his Final Blasts, as it does more concentrated damage. It also follows the target. Sometimes, Vegeta is capable of using it in a similar manner to Super Buu’s Mankind Extinction blasts, having an extreme firing rate, and able to fill in the small gaps between Final Blasts. It can also penetrate beam attacks due to its immense concentration. The force field in which these attacks are produced from is extreme in concentration, and the blasts can be controlled in a manner similar to Hellzone Grenade. Big Bang Spam: One of his more favoured attacks. It is the spammable version of the Big Bang Attack, with an extreme firing rate, dependent on the user’s speed. It looks impressive (Giant Balls of Blue flying EVERYWHERE), is able to cause massive collateral damage, and overwhelm others in blasting barrages of Ki Blasts. It is even capable of overpowering beams, even beating Goku’s 10x Kamehameha in a spar. Doom’s Barrage: He mixes the above 3 types of Ki Blasts. First he forms the energy shield used to spam the Final Shine Volley, all the while spamming Final Blasts which chase the enemy around together with the Final Shine Volleys. Then, Vegeta uses the Big Bang Spam in tandem with all of these attacks. These often overwhelm the enemy, leaving them with nowhere to go, and often overwhelming their defenses with ease due to the attack’s concentration. This is one of his favourite techniques to train with, dodging his own attacks and improving his reaction speed by a huge amount. Final Bang Impact: The attack has a very misleading name. It is a combination of the Final Shine, Big Bang, and Final Impact attacks. He forms the attack similar to the Big Bang Kamehameha, concentrating the energy into one huge ball, which then fires an extremely condensed orange beam, engulfing and obliterating the target. The Power multiplier for this attack is immense, so concentrated in power that even Krillin would give SS4 Gogeta problems with this(though Krillin lacks the talent or capability of doing so). Energy Equalizer: Similar to Hatchiyack movie, Vegeta has invented an ability which disrupts the external formation of Ki. This leaves most opponents unable to condense energy attacks beyond his handling capability, resulting in greater wastage of Ki in an attempt to do so and also cause them to require more concentration in order to fly. This places him on equal ground to more powerful beings, leading to them multitasking even more in a battle. For opponents who absolutely dwarf him in power, such as Geti Goku, this attack is useless, as the energy is formed and unleashed at a far greater rate than his own energy can disperse. This drains Vegeta’s Ki at a large rate over time(his immense reserves help out in this aspect), though the benefits of reduced strength, durability(from energy), energy output, energy wastage, and speed for the opponent are worth the cost, often equalizing them. When used against weaker opponents, the effect is more drastic, often rendering them almost incapable of fighting back. Characters that are well-attuned to their mind and multitasking are more capable of fighting back, with Goku discovering that the effectiveness of this attack is affected by how long energy remains in the air(leading to him sending far more concentrated blasts at point-blank range). Often, this technique is used to reduce the enemy’s defenses and powers, enough for him to deal dangerous levels of damage, or drastically weakening the enemy’s beams. Fiery Fists of Fury: Recently, he has learnt to use his mastery over condensing Ki into other aspects. Using the basis of the extremely high concentration attack Final Impact, he has recreated it into a yellowish-green aura which encompasses his body, boosting his durability and attack strength to extreme levels, and even exceeded Goku’s Dragon Fists in power. Goku remarks that although this ability of his is stronger, the energy consumption is far greater as well(circumvented from Vegeta’s massive reserves) Nappitz Nappitz is Vegeta’s pet, aptly named when he discovers that the pet acts like Nappa(annoying), and Raditz(ugly), though he looks cute because it is a turtle . It bites extremely hard, coming from one of the more harsh environments on Planet Supreme, and was kept just because Vegeta found him to be a good companion who followed him around(even training with him at times, trying to bite his leg for who-knows-what reason). It is very powerful, capable of surviving Vegeta’s temper tantrums (completely unscathed from a Final Flash), and is extremely durable. Its only limitation is its small size and limited energy projection capabilities. It is far more powerful than Vegeta, but finds his owner to be quite the interesting person, resulting in it following him around(with Vegeta taking care of him). It is a very carefree turtle, but also very curious. It dislikes people who are against its owner, often biting them. Its appearance is extremely random, and welcome wherever it goes, it is also surprisingly smart, sometimes even helping Vegeta in training(attacking blind spots and biting him just for the heck of it). Its strength massively surpasses Vegeta’s, with its bites being extremely painful, and it has surprising speed to boot, capable of catching up to Vegeta wherever he goes. Its durability is immense, being immune to most physical and energy attacks, making Nappitz a very good pet, Nappitz is also the 1st pet which was adopted by a person, though he is barely official by Geti Star standards(though it didn’t bother, since it was hard to even convince the animals to like them, and commodities for the pets could still be sold) Nappitz is the first of his kind, the oldest turtle on Planet Supreme, and the only turtle with an invulnerable shell(the Elemental Hydra could not dent it, Raijin Shenron did not bother). It would seem that his sole purpose was to annoy any creature just for the heck of it. Nappitz first came to Vegeta when he was sent flying out of Planet Supreme from the Elemental Hydra (who disliked the curious turtle climbing on his head, and impossible to destroy when hidden in his indestructible shell), the turtle flew out of Planet Supreme’s gravitational pull, and luckily landed on the area where Goku and Vegeta were sparring. Nappitz liked Vegeta for his interesting attitude, and Goku pressured him to keep it(Vegeta was unable to shake Nappitz off, nor damage it anyway). From then on, Nappitz became his companion (not pet, since pets are not trillions of times stronger than you, and invulnerable to boot). Later on, Vegeta took a liking to him, calling it Nappitz in reminder of his past companions for their annoying nature. Nappitz was accepted by Bulma(no technology was capable of defeating the turtle, and it was amusing to see Nappitz harassing Vegeta, something few things can hope to do), and the rest of the family, who treated Nappitz like an interesting creature to play with. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Powerful Character Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Vegeta Category:Saiyans Category:Awesome Category:Pets Category:Tier 2